Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. Measurements made in a borehole (i.e., down hole measurements) are typically performed to attain this understanding, to identify the composition and distribution of material that surrounds the measurement device down hole. To obtain such measurements, a variety of sensors are used.
For example, a vibrating tube density sensor can be used down hole to determine formation fluid density. However, the resonance frequency of the vibrating tube within the sensor depends heavily on the elastic modulus of the tube material, which in turn depends upon the tube temperature. Thus, to achieve satisfactory measurement accuracy and resolution under down hole temperature variations, the elastic modulus temperature dependency of the tube material is often established through a comprehensive and time consuming temperature calibration procedure, applied to each sensor before it is used in the field.